The Hanging Tree
Disclaimer: Yes. I know, I'm way too obsessed with The Hunger Games, but I thought this would be a great story idea. The Story Are you, are you, coming to the tree? I could have sworn I heard those words as my new pixelated world generated. Then again, these new headphones make me hear the weirdest things in audio. Guess it's just my ears adapting to the feeling of wearing headphones. Anyways, it took about 30 seconds to generate the world (generating/loading for more than 5 seconds for me is probably a crash). Once it did load, the blocky realm of Minecraft came to life. I had spawned in a very thick and overgrown forest, terrain like no other biome. My blue-sweatered character walked around the area for a while. I almost forgot to tell, but I created this world just to experience the beauty and serenity of vanilla SSP Minecraft. I came into my senses, and found a huge tree, fresh and ready to eat my punches. Triggered! Str..ang..e t.hin..gs d..id h..a.pp...en he..re A distorted female voice spoke those pieces of words. I heard it just as I took my first whack at the tree. I was legit confused, as I was using the default resource pack and most sound settings were set to low. I'm the kind of guy who will pick up on strange things immediately, so I sort of shrugged it off as my oversensitive ears playing tricks on me. My fists dug into the log until a cubic meter of wood popped out. I swerved my head up for a second, when I noticed the leaves were already decaying. Th...ey str..un...g up a man.... murd..ered thre..e Once again, I heard a now even more distorted voice, but my mind quickly pieced together this with the voice before, and in a second I knew the game was playing a distorted version of "The Hanging Tree". I was thinking, I wasn't just going to let some cliche crap bother my Minecraft playing. My fists punched out 4 more logs, turning the tree into a floating object. Looking up again, I saw the leaves, only now with a crimson shade. I'm not much of a know-it-all in Minecraft, so I thought it was cool that Mojang implemented these new but weird features. ... AR..E YOU, AR..E YO...U, COMI....NG TO TH...E TR...EE The distorted voice was now screeching. Fun fact, my tinnitus kicks in when I hear a creepy noise, I'm guessing it helps me focus on a possible danger. At this point, I was pretty freaked out, to be honest. Looking up again, I saw a thick lock of golden string grasping a more realistc human, with graphics beyond the hexagonal Pixelmon creatures. Suddenly a whisper to my left ear: Won't you join me? A noose no different than the man's slowly descended from a branch. Immediately, I tried restraining my player, but the controls wouldn't make him budge. He slowly inched towards the noose, somehow placed a block under himself, pulling a "What the fuck?!" out of me. Finally, he tucked his head into the noose, and jumped. Category:Trollpasta Category:Story Category:Supernatural Category:Short Trollpastas